Mobinng
Mobinng is a small YouTuber, who mostly does Minecraft videos on his channel. Appearance Mobinng uses green orange and blue in most of his characters he designs. He has only changed his Minecraft skin once; from a skin based on Red from Pokemon to the skin he currently wears. He wears a "B" on his chest to signify his last name. His skin wears a pair of jean shorts based off of what he wears in real life, he used to have a green sweatshirt that he wore constantly in real life, which he incorporates into his skin. The dots on Mobinng's hands are not claws but actually meant to be the spaces between his fingers. His eyes on his Minecraft skin are blue with brown eye brows. His skin is always wearing a smile to remind people to smile, and enjoy life. Personality Mobinng has a mostly friendly personality, he loves to make new friends, however he considers himself a hermit of sort. Much like Sarnon42, he is quiet and often times talked over. He rather not fight with the other members of the group, however there have been times when he gets into debates with Jamcdonald120, this usually results with Jamcdonald coming out as the victor. Sarnon calls him the "straight man of the group", meaning his sense of humor and personality are more serious at times, while the others are in crazed states of mind. Mobinng enjoys trolling the other members of the group, that being said, most of the time he cannot contain himself and reveals the prank before they walk into it. If a prank goes too far, Mobinng typically feels bad and tries to fix it. Just like every one else in the group Mobinng has a "unique" sense of humor. Types of Videos Mobinng's videos take place mostly on the This Old Block Server and the DAMT Server. DAMT All of his videos on the DAMT Server follow a story climax/resolution arc format. *'Quest for the Potato Arc' **Mobinng searches for a potato after Ghost Rider 2099 opens up his quest shop three months after the DAMT server begins. Mobinng searches high and low to find the elusive potato. *'Not So Random Arc' **Mobinng explores an abandoned mine shaft and starts to clean it out, this takes place immediately after he finds the potato. *'Attack on DAMT Arc' **The whitelist of the DAMT server was turned off without anybody knowing when a griefer hops onto the server. The guy kills Orange Cat 1, Black Cat 1 and Travelstomp 1, then breaks all of the chests in the area, setting everybody back to zero. *'Recovery of Attack on DAMT Arc' **Ghost and Mobinng start the recovery process after the attack, regaining materials and such. *'Quest for the End Arc' **This arc takes place a few months after the Recovery of the Attack on DAMT. Mobinng and Ghost start collecting materials to go to the End of Minecraft to fight the Dragon. This Old Block The This Old Block Server hold most of the Minecraft videos, the map is changed over for Don't Dies, Basic Boredom's, and different maps here and there. *'This Old Block' **This Old Block is a series in which Mobinng and the other users build a city from scratch. *'Don't Die Minecraft' **The map is changed over to a fresh new map that none of the players have seen before, the server is placed in survival hardcore mode. *'Basic Boredom' **These videos typically start with the users trying to figure out something for science and then escalates immensely. *'Maps' **To date Mobinng has released only one Adventure map play through on his channel; The Tourists. This map was played with Ghost_Rider_2099. *'City Bloopers and Commercials' **This is a series where Sarnon42, Ghost_Rider_2099 and Mobinng create commercials for the builds around the city, to show off the builds. PokeAltaVerse This series is a play through of Pokemon Emerald on Mobinng's channel, with added voice over commentary and a randomizer built into the game to make it more interesting and less predictable. CrackPack Mobinng plays a modded version of Minecraft and explores the world around him. And Then I Died And Then I Died is a series where Mobinng plays through an MMORPG until he dies. Mother Fricken Sagat Mother Fricken Saget is a challenge series with Sarnon to test their patience. Quotes *''"All I know is that's fun, and now this chicken is going to die...BWAK!"'' *''"How is everybody today? Today is ... and this is This Old Block."'' *''"God dangit!"'' *''"Space is not jump!"'' *''"If it is not obvious, then it is probably explosive."'' *''"Did someone say half-slabs?!"'' *''"What the heck! What the HECK!"'' Trivia *Mobinng has an irrational dislike of the number 37. *He has a fear of wrists, or applying pressure to his wrists, this causes him to have to use a wireless keyboard and mouse, to prevent rubbing his wrist against the edge of his desk. *Sarnon42 and Mobinng have known each other the longest in real life. **Mobinng has been gaming with Ghost Rider 2099 the longest. *Mobinng believes that all of his viewers are his friends. *Mobinng's public channel is the oldest in the group. **Jamcdonald120 has the oldest private channel in the group. *Mobinng has a soft spot for anime, causing him to procrastinate his upload schedule so he could finish a series. **His favorite anime are Fairy Tail, Naruto, A Certain Scientific Railgun, and A Certain Magical Index. **He has thought about making a series where he talks about the latest anime news, at the moment he has put it on hiatus. *Mobinng has an awful procrastination problem. *Mobinng loves redundancy, he finds it humorous, that being said he hates to repeat himself. Category:User